White Dragon
White Dragon The smallest, least intelligent, and most animalistic of the chromatic Dragons, white Dragons dwell in frigid climes, favoring Arctic areas or icy mountains. They are Vicious, cruel reptiles driven by hunger and greed. A white dragon has feral eyes, a sleek profile, and a spined crest. The scales of a wyrmling white dragon glisten pure white. As the dragon ages, its sheen disappears and some of its scales begin to darken, so that by the time it is old, it is mottled by patches of pale blue and light gray. This patterning helps the dragon blend into the realms of ice and stone in which it hunts, and to fade from view when it soars across a cloud-filled sky. Primal and Vengeful. White Dragons lack the cunning and Tactics of most other Dragons. However, their bestial Nature makes them the best hunters among all dragonkind, singularly focused on surviving and slaughtering their enemies. A white dragon consumes only food that has been frozen, devouring creatures killed by its breath weapon while they are still stiff and frigid. It encases other kills in ice or buries them in snow near its lair, and finding such a larder is a good indication that a white dragon dwells nearby. A white dragon also keeps the bodies of its greatest enemies as trophies, freezing corpses where it can look upon them and gloat. The remains of Giants, remorhazes, and other Dragons are often positioned prominently within a white dragon’s lair as warnings to intruders. Though only moderately intelligent, white Dragons have extraordinary memories. They recall every slight and defeat, and have been known to conduct malicious vendettas against creatures that have offended them. This often includes silver Dragons, which lair in the same territories as whites. White Dragons can speak as all Dragons can, but they rarely talk unless moved to do so. Lone Masters. White Dragons avoid all other Dragons except whites of the opposite sex. Even then, when white Dragons seek each other out as mates, they stay together only long enough to conceive offspring before fleeing into isolation again. White Dragons can’t abide Rivals near their lairs. As a result, a white dragon attacks other creatures without provocation, viewing such creatures as either too weak or too powerful to live. The only creatures that typically serve a white dragon are intelligent humanoids that demonstrate enough Strength to assuage the dragon’s wrath, and can put up with sustaining regular losses as a result of its hunger. This includes dragon-worshiping Kobolds, which are commonly found in their lairs. Powerful creatures can sometimes gain a white dragon’s obedience through a demonstration of physical or magical might. Frost Giants Challenge white Dragons to prove their own Strength and improve their status in their clans, and their cracked bones litter many a white dragon’s lair. However, a white dragon defeated by a Frost Giant often becomes its servant, accepting the mastery of a superior creature in exchange for asserting its own domination over the other creatures that serve or oppose the giant. Treasure Under Ice. White Dragons love the cold sparkle of ice and favor Treasure with similar qualities, particularly diamonds. However, in their remote Arctic climes, the Treasure hoards of white Dragons more often contain walrus and Mammoth tusk ivory, whale-bone sculptures, figureheads from ships, furs, and Magic Items seized from overly bold adventurers. Loose coins and gems are spread across a white dragon’s lair, glittering like stars when the light strikes them. Larger treasures and chests are encased in layers of rime created by the white dragon’s breath, and held safe beneath layers of transparent ice. The dragon’s great Strength allows it to easily access its Wealth, while lesser creatures must spend hours chipping away or melting the ice to reach the dragon’s main hoard. A white dragon’s flawless memory means that it knows how it came to possess every coin, gem, and magic item in its hoard, and it associates each item with a specific victory. White Dragons are notoriously difficult to bribe, since any offers of Treasureare seen as an insult to their ability to simply slay the creature making the offer and seize the Treasure on their own. A White Dragon’s Lair White Dragons lair in icy caves and deep subterranean chambers far from the sun. They favor high Mountain vales accessible only by flying, caverns in cliff faces, and labyrinthine ice caves in glaciers. White Dragons love vertical heights in their caverns, flying up to the ceiling to latch on like bats or slithering down icy crevasses. A legendary white dragon’s innate magic deepens the cold in the area around its lair. Mountain caverns are fast frozen by the white dragon’s presence. A white dragon can often detect intruders by the way the keening wind in its lair changes tone. A white dragon rests on high ice shelves and cliffs in its lair, the floor around it a treacherous morass of broken ice and stone, hidden pits, and slippery slopes. As foes struggle to move toward it, the dragon flies from perch to perch and destroys them with its freezing breath. Category:Dragons Category:Monster Category:Lore